Maul (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
"''He'''' will avenge us''." - Maul's last words, spoken to Obi-Wan Kenobi Darth Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak Sith lord, the first known apprentice of Darth Sidious and Obi-Wan Kenobi's archenemy. Maul was taken by Sidious from his home and separated from his two brothers, Savage and Feral Opress and trained to be a weapon fueled by the dark side of the Force. During his training he was sent to Tatioone to kill a Correlian Crime Lord who was starting to learn to much. He Killed Zad Jenebri but ended up sparing Zatt Farr. He also met a droid named C-3PX who guarded his ship till he mysteriously disappeared. Before the Clone Wars, he was bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo and presumed dead after killing Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon Jinn. However, despite his bisection, Maul had survived his encounter with Kenobi and escaped to Lotho Minor, where he remained for the next ten years in exile, losing his memories as he was slowly driven mad. Years later his brother would come to locate him and together they caused havoc across the galaxy. He then fought briefly battled Hondo Ohnaka, Asajj Ventress, and Kenobi again. He then met The Leader of Death Watch Pre Vizsla and the two of them formed a Frenemy alliance. He recruited Black Sun, The Pikes, and The Hutt Cartel. This alliance became named as The Shadow Collective And then they attack Mandalore. Pre Vizsla betrayed Maul only for Maul to end up beheading Vizsla. Maul Became The Leader of Death Watch but a small group of elite commandos called The Night Owls led by Bo-katan Kryze. It end with Kenobi arriving then being Captured and The Duchess Of Mandalore Satine Kryze was killed by Maul as His ultimate revenge against Obi-Wan. Kenobi escaped but Maul didn't have the chance to capture him because as he was escaping Maul's old Master Darth Sidious arrived and defeated maul and his Brother Savage. It ended with Savage dead and Maul captured. Maul was trapped till Commander Saxon and Rook Kast rescued him and then Maul attempted to lead The Shadow Collective again but it ended again in defeat with his allies fleeing and Maul's Mother: Talzin dead by General Grievous. Maul was still alived and escaped attempted to keep Mandalore under his control till it was tooken over by The Republic led by Ashoka Tano, Captain Rex, and The Mandalorian Resistance Leader Bo-Katan Kryze. Maul was able to escape and eventually made it to Malachor where he attempted to get the source of infinite power a holocron in the temple on Malachor, but he was unable to since it took two to open the door to the Holocron, with no way off he was trapped for many years till Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, and Ashoka Tano arrived seeking knowledge to use against the Sith. Later, Maul kidnapped Kanan and Ezra's rebel comrades. He also obtained Ezra's Sith holocron and Kanan Jarrus' holocron through which he learnt that his nemesis Obi-Wan Kenobi was still alive. Maul's efforts to recruit Ezra as his apprentice failed when the young man refused to abandon his friends following a skirmish on Dathomir. Seeking to find hope and purpose, Maul sought out Kenobi on the desert planet of Tatooine. Following a duel, Maul was ultimately killed by Kenobi; ending his quest for vengeance, and finding a sense of peace in the knowledge that the end of the Sith was at hand. Category:Sith Category:Zabrak Category:Star Wars Characters